


Babydoll

by Insomniackid7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Mild S&M, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Pillow Talk, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submissive Vriska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simple, when a child has been bad, you must punish them. And your Babydoll has certainly been acting out, and you can can't have that now can you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babydoll

 You wait patiently on a large black velvet loveseat dressed in a simple jade dress with your normal plunging neckline and loose short sleeves. The tattoos on your torso teasingly shown, and on your crossed legs you wear black stockings held up by a garter belt, leading down to low conservative heels. You wait, hands in your lap, for the knock you know will come.

Telltale footsteps sounded outside the door and a shy knock came, “Mommy?” a small voice called out.

“In here, Babydoll.” A pleasant smile softens your face as Vriska comes in with a cautious look as she catches sight of you. Yes, you smiling but you exuded an imposing aura. “Close the door, please.” As she turned to close it you get a complete 360 of her pure white baby-doll dress, her ponytail swhished behind her, held up with a cerulean ribbon. She sheepishly walked to you, head ducked, arms clasped behind her back. As she grew closer you your smile slips into a more serious expression. The blueblood noted the change in mood, and avidly avoided your withering gaze. You point in front of you, to which she quickly obeyed.

When she went to sit crossed-legged, you correct her with a sharp throat clearing. With an apologetic look, she sat more ladylike, dress neatly tucked under her. “Now, Vriska, your teacher called and told me something very…troubling.” She still refused to meet your eyes. “Vriska do you know what she told me?”

“Noooooooo.”

“She informed me that you were bullying the young Nitram boy.” Vriska merely grumbled. “What was that?” You sharp voice finally got her to look at you directly.

She hesitated but after seeing the warning in your face, she grumbled out “The dweeb told after all.”

“What did you do, Vriska?”

She eyed your fingers drumming against your thigh. “I, may have…called him a…few names…”

“Vriska...”

“And…I…pushed him off the jungle gym.” You said nothing, your mad and disappointed look saying everything. In response to the silence, she fidgeted.

“You do know what this means?”

“I have to apologize?”

You uncrossed your legs. “Of course; but you also will accept your punishment.” You point to your lap and she groans, but complies without further complaint. As she gets comfortable across your lap, you run your fingertips down her shoulders; the palm of your hand appreciates her lower back. You lift the hem of her dress over her waist and grope her bottom, drawing out anticipatory sighs. A quick smack and squeak rewards you. “Babydoll, why do you have to behave so badly?” She fidgets in your lap and you take delight in it, “How many strikes this time?” Hums fill the room while you mull it over. “Not only did you call this boy names, but you were physically violent and could have seriously hurt him.” Each offense makes her flinch, “Hmm, I’ve come to a decision: 40 by hand, 40 with the paddle, so 80 in all.”

You can see her excitement and you’ve yet to start, how eager she is. You bide your time just caressing her, you don’t even have to look at her face to know she’s getting impatient, but this is your game, not hers. And as expected she slowly relaxes, you strike, hard and fast; you savor her surprised yelp. “Come to think of it, your teacher also shared that you got low marks on your last math test. So count them.”

“One.” She replies with feigned confidence

“Good girl.” She blushes at the praise, and makes you smile at how transparent she is bent over your lap. “Let’s keep going.” You don’t keep your spanking consistent. Hard, soft, in succession or you take your time between each strike on the butt, the thighs, and sometimes you hit the inside of her knees. Vriska’s cries and shaky breaths as she yells out each number is getting you wet.

“Ah! Thirty-s-six…Oh god, thirty-seven! Th-thirty-eight, thirty-nine…forty!” “Such good work, Babydoll. Go ahead and take a break.”

You ease her off and take a good look at her face. It’s blue and tear-stained, and very embarrassed. When her dress comes back down and brushed her ass, she flinched. The embarrassed troll gingerly rubs her blue bottom until you interject with a terse tone “Babydoll…” She groaned but got the message. After retrieving the paddle you smack it against your thigh, signaling it’s time to continue. The smaller girl looked at the paddle with enthusiasm and anticipation. She holds her arm up to her lips, coyly biting her finger. “It has holes.”

All you do is smile. “Almost done, Babydoll.” You stand behind her and place your hands on her thin hips, making use of your height to kiss the back of her head. You push her towards the pailing mattress, “Spread your legs.” She does, and you reach up to remove her underwear, she shall have no protection this round, no matter how thin it was in the first place. Pressing the tip of the paddle to long legs, you drag it along her bright legs and lift the dress back over her torso and wind up for the hit.

A smack harmonizes with a loud shout. “Forty-one…” she exhales.

“Excellent, you remembered.” You allow her some time to adjust to the new kind of pain effecting her ass. The imprint loudly makes itself known and you soften the blows a little. At fifty-three she looks back at you. “Mommy?”

“Yes, Honey?”

“You don’t have to go easy on me, I can take it.”

“That’s my strong girl. How about an extra treat after this?” She nods with a smile and you give her a much harder slap where the butt falls away into the thigh, and the sound she makes is delicious. You keep indulging your Babydoll’s masochistic side and your sadistic one; it makes your fangs tingle with want. In the late sixties you draw blood. You can’t resist, your rainbow-drinker instincts take over and you stop to bend and lick up the small trickles of blood, making sure to press hard and inflict a bit more pain during this small reprieve. Your girl moans and leans into you, her rough exhales ring in your ears along with the beat of a excited bloodpusher. “We’re not done yet.” You whisper into her ear with a growl. The girl under you shudders at the sound, surprised by how fast you navigated up to her ear. Using the speed gifted to a rainbow drinker you administer another harsh hit and she happily keeps count.

A grab to her ponytail makes her arch, the utter domination encourages her to scream louder while she grips the pailing platform. “Sev-seventy-f-five!”

“Five more to go, sweetness, show Mommy how sorry you are.”

“Ok.” She clutched onto the sheets tighter and nods as much as she can with her hair in her grip. One firm smack to deepen the impressions on her right cheek. “Seventy-six!” A backhanded spank to her left cheek, “Ohhh! Seventy-seven,” a slap to her left thigh, “Mmgh…seventy-eight,” using the full length of the paddle, you unleash a under-handed paddling to her right thigh, “Gah! Seventy-nine!”

You back off, and size up your art piece. Ten bright cerulean rings deeply engraved into her right cheek heralds the mark of your chosen paddle, tinged with some smeared blood against a battered blue backdrop. On her left and thighs are more haphazard semicircles and lighter impressions of the holes. You take great joy at the sight of your Babydoll’s genetic material dripping down her inner thighs, her bulge half unsheathed and curled away and upon itself, desperate for attention.

Prowling behind, you patiently wait for the right time to strike, predatory instincts will guide you to it. Your steps are soft and almost undetectable, making a stretching silence scare your quarry, her shaking body expecting but filled with trepidation. You readjust your grip to have the paddle face downward, your palm closest to the wide end instead of the tip of the handle. It lasts maybe a second in reality, but your enhanced senses alert you to the very beginning of her relaxing and you pounce. The paddle makes contact right in the middle, with the very tip giving her a shock to her nook. “Eiiiiiiiighty!”

Her screaming sob practically shakes the room as she arches up, body jerking hard enough to shake the bed. The smaller girl collapses into the bed and she’s breathing heavily, after you replace the paddle you carefully run the back of your hand on your work. You coo and praise her with little kisses as the disheveled girl recovers a bit from the spanking. “How are you, Babydoll?”

“I’m fine now. Thank you Mommy, I deserved that, I’m so sorry.”

“Do you want your treat soon?”

“Yes, please.” She looks up at you with such lust it stirs your bulge.

“Such a polite response. I hope you remember this during school. And you will apologize to that boy you picked on.” You step away to teasingly work your way out of your clothes, unhook your stockings and remove your garterbelt. Blue eyes roam over your exposed body spending a few seconds on your unsheathing bulge and how drenched you are, she stares in awe while licking her lips.

“I will, I promise.” She nods,the she looks down “Did I do that?” she points to your evidence of arousal.

“Your screams are the best Babydoll, now come here.” She blushes cutely and bites her knuckle in embarrassment. Resting against the headboard, you help her up the bed, watching as she flinches only a little from moving with a freshly spanked bottom, but nonetheless she enthusiastically moves between your legs.

“Can I?” She prompts, biting her lips trying to control herself.

“Go ahead Babydoll.” She got a cutely determined look on her face and started by softly stroking you from the base up, watching as you moaned and how your bulge reacted. Her strokes ended with her fingertips sliding off the tip naturally while still teasingly. Vriska looked at her hand curiously before licking her fingers with half-lidded eyes looking directly at you. She looks so sexy right now and you can’t help but let out an appreciative moan. She smiles and moved closer to pump you more urgently with perfectly tight grip. “

Mommy, can I…can I have a taste?” She was like a little kid in a candy store, and how could you resist?

“Take off your dress. We wouldn’t want to get it dirty.” She nods and makes quick work of the zipper before crossing her arms and draws it up slowly, letting you get a tantalizing display of her stomach and the underlying muscles. She’s such a damn tease, and when her head and horns are free, that smirk lets you know that she’s very aware of it. Your Babydoll bends down and gives you a long, slow lick from your nook up to the end of your bulge, before giving you little open mouthed kisses along the sides, making sure she gets a good taste of jade. She sucks and teases with her teeth, the little ‘incidental’ scrapes send a shock up and down your spine, drawing out pleased moans out of you. Whatever side the long sweeps of her tongue is left out she presses her hand to it to stroke and push it harder against the long, wet muscle.

You lovingly run your fingers through her ponytail, urging the girl below you to move faster. She understands and smoothly deepthroats you, the texture and pressure makes you cry out. Having bulge control allows you to not choke her, but she stays there, with all of you down her throat. She swallows, making you grip her tighter and moan louder. The spidergirl’s long tongue wraps around you and she pulls up before dropping back down in one smooth motion. You can’t control your cock anymore but Vriska doesn’t seem to mind.

“Babydoll, up.” An annoyed groan reverberates through you before she looks up innocently. The look is a little ruined by the jade liquid dripping down her face. You take the cheeky girl’s chin to lick it off before kissing her long and deep. “Are you ready for your treat now?”

“You mean that wasn’t it?” she smiles, but nods to your question. That draws out a laugh.

“You get to ride.”

“Really?!” She jumps up and down a little while clasping her hands in joy. With a nod your girl moves so your bulge can enter and she lowers with a quiet “Oh.” Your Babydoll gives herself a moment to adjust before looking at you. “Mmm, that feels really, really good.” A quick flick translates in to a heated hiss from blue painted lips, and a deep chuckle from you before she lifts herself.

The aftereffects of the earlier spanking don’t seem to bother her too much as the combination of a thick dick and slight stings just encourages her even more. God she is so tight and in addition, her lovely, lovely shaft wraps around any exposed length, the act is making you grip her hips just so you can have something to tether yourself to. Babydoll rides like no tomorrow that’s for sure. The extra kick is her high-pitched moans and breaths harmonizing with your own. “Oh god, oh—ah! Mmm Mommy!”

“You’re—oh—doing great Babydoll.” Drawing on experience a spin of your bulge makes her scream.

“Ahhh! Oh, fuck!” You stop and so does she. Realizing her mistake she claps her hands over her traitorous mouth. A hard gaze answers her. “No! I’m sorry Mommy—I didn’t mean to--!”

You push her down by the shoulder and with one rough thrust, any further protest was cut off. “Where did you learn that kind of language? Absolutely disgusting things coming from my girl’s mouth?” you reprimand, punctuating each syllable with a strong thrust. Her words get caught in her throat and only pathetic groans take their place. You push into her hard enough you’re sure her hips might lightly bruise. Vriska gripped the sheets above her a she bit her lips, plus, by judging how her eyelids are fluttering she was close. So it was time to do the logical thing.

You pulled out.

Her offended cry made your bulge twitch. Reclining at the headboard, idly playing with yourself, and you watch her come down from her high. The sobbing girl looked at you with a pitiable and wanting look, obviously trying to cute you back into her. A blank stare was all she got for her efforts. “Whyyyyyyyy?” She cries, slamming her heels into the platform.

“Are you throwing a tantrum?” You warn.

She immediately stops and pouts. “No Mommy.”

“Good.” Moving faster than she can comprehend you flip her over and enter her with a sigh while pulling her arms back by the wrist to continuously urge her back onto your bulge. Vriska’s cries begin anew and you take this opportunity to test how flexible a bulge can be. Flicking and spinning, up and down, diagonally, letting it go wild in a tight soaking nook. The recipient was shaking and yelling, the impacts on her sore ass had her begging for more. Pinning her arms down to her hips with your palms and hooking your fingers into her hips, your speed increased. Her neglected bulge swipes over yours every time you fully sheathe in her, trying to trick you into playing with it. You easily deny it.

The spidergirl’s orgasm was fast approaching and you applaud her for attempting to hide it, but Mommy always knows. Detaching from her again, it results in sobs wracking her form in mourning of another lost orgasm. When her bulge tries to enter her own nook, a growl cuts that action off. She collapses on her side, keeping her legs together to dissuade any further tries. “I will keep punishing you. Trust me. Bad language will not be tolerated young lady.”

“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!”

“Promise?”

“Yes! I promise!” Your tortured girl nods wildly.

“Good girl.”

Grabbing her by the hips you flip her and lift her up by the legs, with her shoulders and head being the only parts of her touching the mattress. Her long legs wrap around tattooed hips as you balance on your knees. When you take her nook once again, she absolutely croons. Babydoll’s hands stretch towards your knees in a quest to grab onto something but settle for sheet. This time, you set a slow pace, much to her dismay, but you won’t let her be too disappointed by jacking her off.

Octuplet “yes” are moaned into the air. When the tempo increases, so do the highblood’s moans, which evolve into very happy screams. The combined force of your hips meeting shakes the pailing platform, Vriska gleefully arching into your hand and dick. You lower her back down to throw her long legs over her shoulder and have a better view to watch her face. Her smile, her twitches, the way your title falls off her lips in shaky breaths, the feeling of her cooler member trapped between you; it’s only a matter of time before she moans out “Mommy, can I come this time? Please?”

“Go on Babydoll, come for me.” Her back arches and the overworked body below you goes rigid. The sight and tightening around your bulge causes you to spill inside her. After you come down, you smile at the wrecked body below you, covered in her own material, jade smearing between her legs, and lungs working hard to breathe after a great climax.

You lick off the valued material on her chest and belly, making her laugh a little at the sensation. You finish up and lap up the bit on her cheek before leaning down to her ear to whisper “Arachnid.”

The ending signal immediately makes the girl go slack as she sighs in total contentment. “How do you feel Vriska?” you ask, gently running a thumb along her hipbone, “Not in too much pain, I hope.”

“Don’t worry, you know me, I like it rough. So I’m fulfilled and full.” The statement makes you both burst into giggles. Being the penetrated partner, only a bit of cool cum expelled from her. The rest was focused in her genebladder along with jade cum. Still breathing hard, Vriska runs a palm across your cheek, “Thanks.”

“No problem, ready to drain?” She blushed and nodded her assent. The girl took purchase around your neck while you slid out from her all-too-inviting nook and carefully hooked your arms under her thighs. You carefully carry your lover over to the bucket you retrieve from under the concupiscent mat. Delicately lowering her into position to kneel over the metal receptacle, she holds onto your shoulders for support. You jumpstart the draining process with a firm press to the lower stomach prompting the combined fluids to empty, the other troll sighs when she feels the receptive organ release. “You liked to be drained, don’t you?” she bites her lip and nods with a small shudder.

From your crouching position she presses harder on to you as the draining speed increased. “What are you looking at?”

“Trying to remember the color,” you hum, causing her blush to brighten.

“W-why?”

“So I can make another pretty Babydoll dress in our combined color,” Vriska tries to keep a smile off her face. “Or maybe a cute collar, no, I know. A garter.”

“Those things you attach to stockings?”

“Close, but I’m thinking more along the lines of the lacy ring of cloth that goes around your thigh. You can wear our colors on you all the time under your jeans.” A mischievous grin splits her face.

“Kinky.” Turns out, her smile is infectious as you rub her stomach to ensure the organ is completely empty. “Okay, carry me away, Maryam,” A wry glance, “Porrim.”

Shaking your head you lift her up and over the bucket to gingerly place her face-down on the mat after grabbing a prepared towel from the adjacent drawer to place it down under the troll, and then you disappear to the ablutions block. Walking back, you carry a cold towel and soothing cream. Beginning the aftercare you take some cream and rub it between your hands before applying it to the sub’s bruising rear. Vriska squeaks and flinches, but then relaxes into the pillow as the cream works it magic. Without the endorphins and adrenaline she is fully feeling the effects of her spanked rear.

When the cream is no longer white and completely worked in, you switch to the towel to dab at the darker spots and wipe off your arousal from in between her thighs. The coolness offers Vriska some immediate comfort as she sighs and nuzzles the pillow. “Any discomfort?” you inquire while rub her thighs.

“A little sore yeah, but I should be mostly healed by the next day. Walking’s gonna be a bitch.” A giggle escapes when a image of Vriska walking bowlegged crosses your mind, and she half-heartedly smacks you.

“Your hips will probably bruise.”

“That just means I get to feel you for longer."

“That’s so sweet…and dorky.”

“I resent that comment!”

“Weenie.”

“Am not!” She protests, pouting as you move in next to her and move the top blanket from the bottom of the bed to be overtop both of you.

“You’re right, you’re too cute to be a weenie.”

“I’m as cute as you are sexy.”

“Oh my, that’s true. Now we are reaching the highest levels of cute, paradox space can’t handle all that cute.”

“And they call me conceited!” She smiles and you both laugh. When you calm down you snuggle into her. You love these sessions, where all her bluster, bitchiness and bravado are shelved allowing for total vulnerability. She can get motherly direction she was lacking and be as innocent as she wishes. You love to see the softer side, like now, where she’s sleepily tracing your tattoos, genuinely smiling.

“Sweet dreams, Porrim.” She yawns.

“Sweet dreams, Babydoll.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought that Porrim's motherly personality would be a great fit for a Mommy kink, and then I thought who has mommy issues? The beta light players of course! And I've always wanted to see more submissive Vriska, so here we are.


End file.
